Zakon Feniksa
Zakon Feniksa (ang. Order of the Phoenix) — tajna organizacja założona w 1970 roku przez Albusa Dumbledore’a, zrzeszająca czarodziejów sprzeciwiających się działalności Lorda Voldemorta i jego popleczników. Organizacja została założona po powrocie Czarnego Pana do Anglii z zagranicy i rozpoczęciu przez niego działań mających na celu przejęcie Brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii. Zakon współpracował z Ministerstwem w celu walki z Czarnym Panem i jego zwolennikami i odegrał kluczową rolę w czasie Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów. Zwycięstwo okupione niestety stratami w członkach Zakonu, nadeszło 31 października 1981 roku, kiedy Voldemort został pokonany przez Harry’ego Pottera. Organizacja została rozwiązana, by ponownie się zebrać w 1995 roku, po ogłoszeniu przez Harry’ego Pottera powrotu Lorda Voldemorta. Ministerstwo nie chciało przyznać, że Czarny Pan powrócił, więc Zakon sam próbował chronić Harry’ego i przepowiednię dotyczącą jego i Voldemorta w Departamencie Tajemnic. Po bitwie między Zakonem, a Śmierciożercami, Ministerstwo musiało potwierdzić informację o powrocie Czarnego Pana. W następnym roku Zakon stracił lidera, a Ministerstwo zostało podbite przez Voldemorta. Zakon kontynuował swoją działalność podziemną, starając się chronić mugoli i informować o prawdziwej sytuacji w czasie Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów. Odpowiedzieli na wezwanie do broni przez Gwardię Dumbledore'a w dniu 2 maja 1998 roku, by walczyć z wojskami Voldemorta i bronić Hogwartu. Bitwa zakończyła się śmiercią Voldemorta z rąk Harry’ego Pottera co zdecydowało o ostatecznym zwycięstwie dobra nad złem. Historia Powstanie i Pierwsza Wojna Czarodziejów Geneza mały|240x240px Zakon Feniksa został założony przez Albusa Dumbledore'a podczas pierwszego dojścia do władzy Lorda Voldemorta w 1970 roku w celu zwalczania rosnącego z jego strony zagrożenia. Do organizacji dołączyli również aurorzy z Ministerstwa Magii, by wziąć udział w konspiracyjnej walce z poplecznikami Czarnego Pana. Dumbledore stworzył metodę komunikacji wśród członków Zakonu, którzy porozumiewali się ze sobą poprzez mówiące Patronusy. Mimo że Śmierciożercy atakowali głównie mugoli i mugolaki, wkrótce zwrócili uwagę na Zakon i zaczęli walczyć ze „''zdrajcami krwi”. Fabian i Gideon Prewett zostali zabici przez grupę sześciu Śmierciożerców prowadzonych przez Antonina Dołohowa. Caradoc Dearborn zniknął, rodzina Bonesów została niemal całkowicie zniszczona, Benio Fenwick został brutalnie zamordowany, a Marlena McKinnon i jej rodzina zostali zabici przez Śmierciożerców, wśród których był Travers. Pomimo ogromnych strat w ludziach Zakon nadal działał i walczył, czwórka z jego członków – James i Lily Potter oraz Frank i Alicja Longbottom – przeciwstawili się Voldemortowi trzy razy.Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) Przepowiednia Bunt tych dwóch par spowodował, że ich synowie na skutek przepowiedni wypowiedzianej przez Sybillę Trewlaney o chłopcu, który miał moc zdolną do pokonania Czarnego Pana pasowali do proroctwa. Przepowiednię, a raczej jej fragment usłyszał śmierciożerca Severus Snape i poinformował o tym Voldemorta, który uważał, że mowa o Harrym Potterze, jako chłopcu półkrwi. Potterowie, którzy byli w ukryciu przy pomocy Zaklęcia Fideliusa, doprowadzili do tego, że Snape zmienił stronę gdyż od zawsze był zakochany w Lily Potter.Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) lewo|mały|228x228px|Morderstwo Lily Potter To nie wystarczyło, aby ich uratować. Voldemort przyszedł do ich domu w Dolinie Godryka w dniu 31 października 1981 roku w celu zabicia Jamesa i z ofertą dla Lily, gdzie kobieta miałaby dołączyć do Czarnego Pana i żyć. Kobieta odmówiła, błagając o życie syna, jednakże zniecierpliwiony Voldemort zabił ją, by następnie uczynić to samo z Harrym. Ponieważ Lily nie wahając się ani sekundy poświęciła swoje życie, Harry był chroniony, a śmiercionośna klątwa obróciła się wbrew temu, który ją rzucił. Stworzenie horkruksów sprawiło, że Voldemort nie zginął, lecz stracił swoją fizyczną formę. Nieumyślnie również stworzył z Harry’ego kolejnego horkruksa, który pozostawił po sobie bliznę na czole chłopca. Człowiek, który doniósł Czarnemu Panu na temat miejsca pobytu Potterów – Peter Pettigrew uciekł z miejsca zbrodni i upozorował własną śmierć, ukrywając się pod postacią animaga, ucinając sobie palec i mordując wielu niewinnych mugoli jednym zaklęciem, przez co ściagający go Syriusz Black został niesłusznie skazany i osadzony w Azkabanie.Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) Zakończenie działalności mały|323x323px|Śmierciożercy sądzeni w 1981 roku Pierwsza Wojna Czarodziejów zakończyła się zwycięstwem Zakonu i Ministerstwa, ale Śmierciożercy wciąż byli niebezpieczni. Czwórka z nich – bracia Lestrange; Rabastan i Rudolfus, żona Rudolfusa Bellatriks oraz Barty Crouch Jr i – zaatakowali Franka i Alicję Longbottomów wkrótce po klęsce swego pana. Poszukując informacji o klęsce swojego Pana poddali ich działaniu zaklęciu Cruciatus doprowadzając do trwałego urazu. i choroby rodziców Neville’a. Znaczna część śmierciożerców została złapana i osadzona w Azkabanie. Inni uniknęli wyroku w zamian za informację tj. Igor Karkarow lub poprzez stwierdzenie, iż służyli Czarnemu Panu pod wpływem klątwy Imperius – Lucjusz Malfoy z rodziną. Albus Dumbledore i Severus Snape, który stał się szpiegiem w szeregach Voldemorta podejrzewali, że Voldemort powróci i stwierdzili, że Harry Potter musi być chroniony, przez członków Zakonu, takich jak Minerwa McGonagall, Arabella Figg i Dedalus Diggle, którzy poprzez zachowanie dyskrecji mieli na niego oko przez całe jego dzieciństwo. Jednak wojna się skończyła i Zakon został rozwiązany. Druga Wojna Czarodziejów Ponowna walka W dniu 24 czerwca 1995 roku Lord Voldemort powrócił do władzy. Jego sługa Barty Crouch Jr. w przebraniu Alastora Moody’ego zmanipulował Czarą Ognia, tak by Harry Potter stał się jednym z uczestników Turnieju Trójmagicznego pomimo swojego wieku. Młody Potter przebrnął przez wszystkie turniejowe zadania, aż dotarł do zadania finałowego jakim było labirynt. Zadaniem uczestników było jak najszybsze dotarcie do Pucharu, który gwarantował zwycięstwo. Kiedy Harry i Cedrik Diggory, Puchon i współzawodnik z ramienia Hogwartu dotknęli puchar – przenieśli się na cmentarz w Little Hangleton, gdzie czekał na nich Peter Pettigrew z Lordem Voldemortem. Sługa na polecenie Czarnego Pana zabił z zimną krwią niepotrzebnego chłopaka, a następnie dokonał rytuału wskrzeszenia swego Pana. Po krótkiej walce z odrodzonym Voldemortem, młody Potter zdołał uciec z cmantarza z ciałem Puchona i poinformować Dumbledore’a o powrocie Czarnego Pana.Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) lewo|mały|275x275px|Straż Przednia podczas transportu Harry’ego Pottera do Kwatery Głównej Zakonu. Członkowie Zakonu zostali poinformowani o wydarzeniach na cmentarzu w ciągu godziny. Dumbledore wysłał Syriusza Blacka, który wciąż był poszukiwany przez Ministerstwo, aby pod postacią psa ostrzegł kluczowych członków, takich jak Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher i Remus Lupin. Na siedzibę Zakonu został wybrany dom Syriusza Blacka przy Grimmauld Place 12 w Londynie . Dom został zabezpieczony Zaklęciem Fideliusa z Dumbledore'em, jako Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Członkowie Zakonu mieli za zadanie chronić Harry’ego i pełnić warty w Ministerstwie. Harry i jego najlepsi przyjaciele Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger również wspierali Zakon, chociaż jako nieletni nie mogli być oficjalnymi członkami. Stosunki z Ministerstwem mały|330x330px|Strona z Proroka Codziennego, w której opisywano Dumbledore’a jako kłamcę w sprawie powrotu Voldemorta. Chociaż Dumbledore i członkowie Zakonu uwierzyli w powrót Lorda Voldemorta, członkowie Ministerstwa Magii, z samym Ministrem Magii, Korneliuszem Knotem na czele, nie byli do tego przekonani. Knot wolał wierzyć, że to plotki mające na celu podważyć jego pozycję jako Ministra Magii, a Dumbledore czyha na jego stanowisko. Parę lat wcześniej, w związku z obdarzonym zaufaniem i ogromnym szacunkiem, to właśnie Dumbledore’owi zaproponowano stanowisko Ministra Magii. Dyrektor Hogwartu odmówił, pragnąc pozostać w szkole, wśród swoich uczniów. To właśnie wtedy posadę tą zaproponowano Korneliuszowi Knotowi, który nieustannie słał sowy do Dumbledore’a z prośbą o radę. Oskarżył Dumbledore’a o sabotaż i oświadczył, że musiał się pomylić co do powrotu Voldemorta. Mimo tego niektórzy z aurorów pracujących dla Ministerstwa, tacy jak Kingsley Shacklebolt i Nimfadora Tonks, uwierzyli Dumbledore’owi i w tajemnicy przed Knotem dołączyli do szeregów Zakonu. Pod wpływem ministerstwa, Prorok Codzienny przedstawiał Dumbledore’a i Harry’ego jako kłamców, przez co wielu członków społeczeństwa czarodziejów nie uwierzyło w powrót Voldemorta. Z tego też powodu Zakon działał z podziemiu, a wielu członków nie mogło się nawet pozdrowić w miejscach publicznych, z obawy przed odkryciem ich działalności. Voldemort i Śmierciożercy skorzystali z głupoty ministerstwa, prowadząc działalność w ukryciu przez rok. Wśród swoich celów było uzyskanie przepowiedni dotyczące Voldemorta i Harry'ego, która była trzymana w Departamencie Tajemnic. Zakon starał się chronić wejście do Departamentu na własną rękę, co było jednak utrudnione przez brak współpracy ze strony Ministerstwa. mały|245x245px|Bitwa o Departament Tajemnic Voldemortowi w końcu udało się zwabić Harry'ego, wraz z pięciorgiem członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a, organizacji założonej przez Harry’ego, Hermionę i Rona w Hogwarcie w odpowiedzi na odmawiającego nauki obrony przed czarną magią pracownika Ministerstwa, Dolores Umbridge. Grupa nastolatków wpadła w zasadzkę dwunastu śmierciożerców z Lucjuszem Malfoyem i Bellatriks Lestrange na czele. Zakon dowiedział się o tym poprze donoszącego im Severusa Snape’a. Członkom Zakonu udało się uratować uczniów, lecz ta walka nie obyła się bez strat. Jedną z nich było zniszczenie przepowiedni, a drugą zamordowanie przez Bellatriks, Syriusza Blacka. Niedługo po tym pojawił się sam Albus Dumbledore, który stoczył walkę z Voldemortem w obronie Harry’ego. Kilka pracowników Ministerstwa z Knotem na czele weszło do Atrium na koniec tego pojedynku i zobaczyli Voldemorta, który deportował się wraz z Bellatriks. Minister Magii został tym samym zmuszony do przyznania racji Dumbledore’owi i Potterowi, a sam został wkrótce zastąpiony na stanowisku przez Rufusa Scrimgeoura. Ochrona Hogwartu lewo|mały|276x276px|Mroczny Znak nad Wieżą Astronomiczną Hogwartu Bitwa o Departament Tajemnic oficjalnie rozpoczęła Drugą Wojnę Czarodziejów. Chociaż Scrimgeour był bardziej aktywnym Ministrem niż Knot, to jednak był podejrzliwy w stosunku do Zakonu i Dumbledore’a. Próbował przekonać Harry'ego Pottera by ten sprzymierzył się z Ministerstwem zwiększając morale społeczeństwa, jednakże Harry był oburzony despotycznymi metodami Ministra i zadeklarował lojalność wobec Dumbledore'a i Zakonu. W ciągu roku szkolnego, Dumbledore uczył Harry'ego o przeszłości Voldemorta i na temat jego horkruksów. W międzyczasie Zakon czuwał w Hogwarcie. Jednakże Draconowi Malfoyowi, który stał się Śmierciożercą na miejsce swojego ojca, udało się użyć szafki zniknięć, aby pomóc dostać się Śmierciożercom do szkoły, gdzie odbyła się Bitwa na Wieży Astronomicznej. Dodatkowym zadaniem Malfoya było zabicie Dumbledore’a jednakże Ślizgon ostatecznie stchórzył i zadanie to musiał wykonać Snape. Nie wiedząc, że taki był plan Dumbledore’a i Snape oraz nie mając świadomości na temat stanu zdrowia dyrektora, Zakon jak również uczniowie uważali, że zostali zdradzeni.Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) Upadek Ministerstwa Magii mały|294x294px|Akcja przeniesienia Harry’ego z Privet Drive 4 do Nory Po śmierci Dumbledore’a liderem Zakonu został Alastor Moody. Najważniejszym celem Zakonu w tym czasie bylo przeniesienie Harry’ego z domu Dursleyów przy Privet Drive 4 do domu Państwa Weasley – Nory, zanim ochronna tarcza miłości jego matki przestanie go chronić. Nie było to proste, ponieważ większość prostszych i mniej problemowych rozwiązań była monitorowana przez Ministerstwo, będące pod wpływem Voldemorta. Zakon podzielił całą akcję na dwa etapy: pierwszy, do którego oddelegowani zostali:Dedalus Diggle i Hestia Jones, mieli za zadanie wywieźć i ukryć wujostwo Harry’ego Pottera i drugi w którym brało udział sześciu członków, którzy poprzez wypicie eliksiru wielosokowego mieli zamienić się w Harry’ego. Pomimo zachowania wszelkich środków ostrożności członkowie Zakonu zostali zaatakowani przez grupę Śmierciożerców z Voldemortem na czele. Pomimo zaciętej walki, Harry Potter trafił bezpiecznie do obranego celu. Nie obyło się bez strat, w czasie walk zginął lider Zakonu – Alastor Moody i ukochana sowa Harry’ego Pottera, Hedwiga. lewo|mały|220x220px|Patronus Kingsleya informujący weselników o upadku Ministerstwa Magii Pięć dni później, w dniu 1 sierpnia 1997 roku Śmierciożercy przejęli kontrolę nad Ministerstwem. Scrimgeour został zamordowany, a Pius Thicknesse, który był pod działaniem zaklęcia Imperiusa został nowym ministrem-marionetką w rękach Voldemorta. Kingsley Shacklebolt zdołał ostrzec Zakon o zamachu i upadku Ministerstwa wysyłając do Nory swojego patronusa, gdzie Bill i Fleur mieli wesele. Różni członkowie Zakonu byli przesłuchiwani, ale nikt nie został zabity. W międzyczasie Harry zniknął wraz z przyjaciółmi Hermioną Granger i Ronem Weasleyem. Trójka przyjaciół starała się w tym czasie znaleźć i zniszczyć hokruksy Lorda Voldemorta Opór Podczas gdy Voldemort opanował Ministerstwo członkowie Zakonu stali się uciekinierami. Weasleyowie byli uznawani za zdrajców, których należy śledzić ponieważ działają razem z Harrym Potterem – niepożądanym numer jeden, a na imię Voldemorta nałożono taboo. Kingsley został prawie złapany po wypowiedzeniu tego imienia, ale udało mu się odeprzeć Śmierciożerców, którzy go zaatakowali i uciec. mały|220x220px|Potterwarta Zakon czynnie uczestniczył w programie radiowym Potterwarta, gdzie można było usłyszeć prawdziwe i nieocenzurowane informacje. Zakon zachęcał również innych do chronienia niewinnych mugoli, prześladowanych przez Śmierciożerców, poprzez założenie Komisji rejestrującej mugolaków. Zachęcał również społeczeństwo do zjednoczenia i siły w tak mrocznych czasach. Bitwa o Hogwart lewo|mały|239x239px|Zakon po wkroczeniu do przejętej przez Śmierciożerców szkoły W dniu 1 maja 1998 roku Zakon otrzymał wezwanie do broni przez Neville’a Longbottoma, który opuścił wraz z Gwardią Dumbledore'a szkołę kontrolowaną przez Śmierciożerców, aby do nich dołączyli i razem bronili okupowanej szkoły. Zakon przy współpracy z nauczycielami stworzył plan bitwy, prowadził bojowników do trzech najwyższych wież. Kingsley, Remus Lupin, i Artur Weasley poprowadzili wojska na terenie szkoły, a Fred i George Weasleyowie zorganizowali obronę tajemnych wejść i przejść do szkoły. Bitwa o Hogwart rozpoczęła się o północy w dniu 2 maja i pochłonęła wiele istnień, również wśród członków organizacji, gdzie śmierć ponieśli: Remus i Nimfadora Lupin, Severus Snape i Fred Weasley. Bitwa zakończyła się definitywnym zwycięstwem dobra nad złem i ostatecznym pokonaniem Voldemorta przez Wybrańca. Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Sojusznicy Zakonu Podczas Pierwszej Wojny, Zakon sprzymierzył z Ministerstwem Magii. Jednakże podczas Drugiej Wojny, Ministerstwo było dosyć sceptycznie nastawione do informacji jakoby Lord Voldemort powrócił, by następnie zostać przejęte przez Śmierciożerców. W czasie wojny Zakon sprzymierzył się z Gwardią Dumbledore’a, a także innymi osobami biorącymi udział w tym konflikcie. Etymologia mały|234x234px|Feniks Albusa Dumbledore’a – Fawkes Zakon Feniksa swoją nazwę zaczerpnął od nazwy magicznego ptaka, należącego do lidera i założyciela Zakonu, Fawkesa. Fawkes wydał dwa pióra celem wykonania rdzeni dla różdżek Harry'ego Pottera i Lorda Voldemorta, kluczowych postaci w konflikcie pomiędzy Zakonem a Śmierciożercami. Fawkes także brał udział w konflikcie co najmniej dwa razy: przyszedł z pomocą Harry'emu w czasie walki w Komnacie TajemnicHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), a później w bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic przechwycił mordercze zaklęcie skierowane w stronę jego pana. W mitologii, feniks często oznacza zmartwychwstanie i życie po śmierci. To może nawiązywać do tego, jak Zakon Feniksa odrodził się po powrocie do władzy Voldemorta i tego jak Harry Potter przeżył dwa mordercze zaklęcia. Nazwa zakonu symbolizuje w ten sposób swój sprzeciw wobec organizacji koncentrującej się na spowodowaniu śmierci i znalezieniu nienaturalnych, ciemnych metod osiągnięcia nieśmiertelności. Za kulisami * Chociaż nie zostało to potwierdzone, to prawdopodobnym jest, że pozostali przy życiu członkowie Zakonu mają status gwiazdy, podobnie jak członkowie „legendarnej” Gwardii Dumbledore'a. * W filmowej adaptacji w bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic, która różni się znacznie od książkowej wersji, członkowie Zakonu Feniksa aportowali się do Departamentu Tajemnic i uratowali członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a, poprzez zaskoczenie przeciwnika. * Także w filmach pokazane było, jak członkowie zakonu teleportują się w chmurach białego dymu, podczas gdy Śmierciożercy aportują się w chmurach czarnego dymu. Może to być nawiązanie do używania przez nich Czarnej Magii i stania po złej stronie świata czarodziejów, w odróżnieniu od członków Zakonu. * Nie jest potwierdzone, że Molly Weasley była członkiem oryginalnego składu Zakonu, pomimo przynależności do niej jej braci. Jest to prawdopodobnie ze względu na fakt, że urodziła, i opiekowała się, siedmiorgiem dzieci w trakcie Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów.Bill urodził się w 1970 roku, kiedy zaczęła się wojna, a Ginny urodziła się w 1981 roku, na dwa miesiące przed końcem wojny. * Zakon Feniksa swoją nazwę zawdzięcza zwierzęciu lidera, Albusa Dumbledore'a – feniksowi Fawkesowi. * W początkowych zarysach fabuły Harry’ego Pottera i Zakonu Feniksa wydaje się, że tytuły Zakonu i GD zostały zamienione – Zakon Feniksa to organizacja założona przez Harry'ego i Hermionę, a Gwardia Dumbledore'a była nazwą pierwszego składu organizacji Dumbledore'a w czasie Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów. * Możliwe, że tworząc Zakon Feniksa, J.K. Rowling inspirowała się Towarzystwem Fabiańskim, którego członkinią była jedna z ulubionych autorów Rowling – Edith Nesbit. Kilku oryginalnych członków Zakonu Feniksa wydaje się być nazwanych po członkach Towarzystwa; Emmeline Vance jak Emmeline Pankhurst; Fabian Prewett jak samo stowarzyszenie; Sturgis Podmore jak Frank Podmore; i Kingsley Shacklebolt jak Kingsley Martin. Członkowie Towarzystwa Fabiańskiego byli także blisko związani z magicznym stowarzyszeniem zwanym Hermetycznym Zakonem Złotego Brzasku. Występowanie * ''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) '' * ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Pottermore * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault Kategoria:Zakon Feniksa Kategoria:Grupy cs:Fénixův řád da:Fønixordenen de:Orden des Phönix el:Τάγμα του Φοίνικα en:Order of the Phoenix es:Orden del Fénix et:Fööniksi Ordu fi:Feeniksin kilta fr:Ordre du Phénix id:Orde Phoenix it:Ordine della fenice ja:不死鳥の騎士団 nl:Orde van de Feniks no:Føniksordenen (Harry Potter) pt:Ordem da Fênix ru:Орден Феникса sl:Feniksov red sr:Ред Феникса sv:Fenixorden tr:Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı uk:Орден Фенiкса zh:凤凰社